Question: William drove his car for a total of $12$ kilometers over the past $12$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did William drive his car each day?
The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that William went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days} = 1 \text{ kilometers per day}$ William driven $1$ kilometer each day.